Percy Jackson & Annabeth: Demigods are everywhere
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are getting ready to compete against each other's schools in a sports tournament, Annabeth's friends and Percy's flirty stalkers are attacked. They soon discover the mysterious world of demigods and monsters and their life is plunged into turmoil. Meet Keanna, Becky, and Diana, my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy: Do you own me?  
****Me: No, I'm afraid not.  
Percy: Aw, really? I wanted you to.  
Me: That's sweet. But do I look like a middle aged man who lives in Texas?  
*awkward silence*  
Percy: So what you're saying is, you don't own me?  
Me: YES!**

I ran to join my girlish friends at the top of the museum steps. Unlike the others, I actually enjoy Miss Mortly's History lessons. Especially the topic we're focusing on. Ancient Greece. Man, I could ace that class on the first day of semester. I'm _part_of it. One of my most girly friends, Sophia, sighed dramatically and rubbed her slim legs. "Oh God, a museum! First History, then we have to compete against that stupid school in PE!" she pushed back her long dark hair. "And my legs are already killing from walking up these infernal steps!" The others, Teri, Beryl and Sienna, moaned in agreement. My _best_friend, though, Keanna, smiled in the same irritating way that I do. The tomboys of the group, they both detested makeup and anything girly and loved sports and training (Me in particular, though I haven't admitted it). "Aw, c'mon, guys," I chastised teasingly, smiling and shaking my head at my girly friends, "You know the only subject I'm good at is History!" Teri rolled her shadowed eyes in mock annoyance. "And DT," she muttered. Beryl caught on quickly. "And science," she added. Sienna smiled a big lipsticky grin. "And tech. And art. And social studies. And PE. And-"She couldn't continue. All 5 girls were doubled up, rocking with laughter. I clutched my heaving sides and took a deep breath. "We'd better get inside."

Luckily, Miss Mortly hadn't taken attendance so she hadn't noticed how late we were. We were led past fascinating Roman artefacts with intricate Latin inscriptions. I squinted at them as I went past, but it didn't come to me as easily as Greek. Finally, the class came into the hall of Greek junk. It wasn't real. I knew that much. It was all at camp. The only thing I was interested in was the statues. They were huge by mortal standards, but nothing compared to Olympus. Like most statues of the deities, they looked nothing like the actual person. I could only tell who they were supposed to be by looking at the faded names written below. I stopped at the statue of a goddess. It, like the others, looked nothing like any of the gods. Its face was hard and surreal, her jaw thin and her dress too wide. None of the Olympians looked like that. I read the name to be sure. Θεά της Σοφίας: Αθηνά. Translation: Goddess of Wisdom: Athena. Hmph. My mother never looked like that. "Huh?" Sienna's voice broke my constant stream of thoughts. "Did you...did you just translate?" I shook her head. "Nah, I saw it in a book somewhere..." My voice trailed off when she saw who was heading towards her. It was the Queen of Mean, Bully Supreme, Ego Smasher, Flirt of the Century, Princess Perfect: Diana Topaz. She strutted towards me.

She looked irritatingly perfect. Her dark hair (instantly jealous, I really want to be a brunette) was piled into a neat bun. Her nails were painted pink to match her lipstick. Her amazing makeup was just right, never too much or too little. Her ratio of moisturiser to foundation was spot on. Her clothes were fashionable and expensive. She walked with easy, charming grace. She was basically everything I want to be, plus a stinking attitude. Her little cronies sniggered as they approached. "Tsk tsk, honey," she tutted, her voice dripping with repulsive sweetness. "We're not here to _learn._But hey, when you're a dyslexic nerd, why not?" She laughed maliciously. I knew she was shallow and conceited. I knew she was just a bully. But even so, I felt my fists clenching. Diana must have seen it coming. She tapped her long pointy fingernails like she was gonna scratch me a few scars. Oh no. I lunged at her. She tried to dodge, but hey – I spent years at camp half blood. My fist caught her in the mouth and sent her spinning to the floor. She growled in a very unladylike fashion despite her girlishness, and raked her fingers across my cheek. It didn't hurt; she didn't even cause any blood. But Keanna, sensing things were gonna get ugly, stepped in. "Woah! Calm down, guys. Back off, Diana. Annabeth, calm down." I felt her words wash over me, almost as strong as Piper's charmspeak. "Lucky Keanna was here. I would've pulverised you." I spat. Diana apparently believed me, as she tried not to look terrified as she sauntered away.

**In PE (remember they are against another school)**

"Yo Keanna, what school are we against?" I yelled. Keanna studied the board, her dark skin gleaming in the sunlight. "Goode High School." I jumped up and down in excitement. Sophia, Teri and Beryl all turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. "S'up, girl! We haven't seen you this excited before! Except for at Teri's..." They all cringed as they remembered the catastrophic dare game at Teri's sleepover. I hugged myself as if I was hugging a secret. But I had to tell my friends. "Um, well..."

Keanna cut me off. "Lemme guess...Percy Jackson, aka Seaweed Brain, with green eyes? He's tall and muscly? Black hair?"

I blanched. "How'd you know that?" I asked, furrowing my brow. Keanna laughed at my expression.

"I'm not a mind reader. You talk in your sleep."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" The others confirmed. I shrugged, trying not to be embarrassed. I guess the red cheeks gave it away. "Oops." I muttered. They all laughed. This time, I laughed with them.

I scanned the crowd. Then I saw him. He wasn't far away, 5 metres maybe. He looked infuriated. Behind him, a girl, wearing a half-unbuttoned blouse and a miniskirt followed him like a sheepdog. Her face was caked in makeup as though it had been slapped on by a blind Minotaur. She seemed to be bugging Percy. He kept yelling "Becka!" and muscling his way through the crowd, ignoring Becka, who was clearly wheedling for his attention. I knew how that felt. Since the start of semester, our school's bad boy, Aiden Lowry, had been hitting on me. He kept telling me a "beautiful Blondie" like me needed him as a boyfriend. He said I should forget grades and party with him. He said I shouldn't be single. I told him repeatedly that I had a boyfriend but he didn't listen. He started calling him my "imaginary boyfriend" and "a figment of my imagination." By that time, I slapped him. Hard. Repeatedly. But he still wouldn't shut up. Right then, he was swaggering over to me, ready to chat me up. I pushed him away. I was about to shut him up, big-style.

Percy reached me at last. Then we kissed – a real passionate kiss whilst Aiden and Becka watched, gobsmacked. Heh. Appropriate choice of words. We finally broke apart for air. "Seaweed Brain," I gasped. Just then, my teacher headed in our direction. Only she wasn't my teacher now. She was a Fury. And she was heading towards Keanna.

She stood stock-still, her eyes wide with shock. I knew any minute now, the Fury would kill her. "Duck!" I yelled. That seemed to bring her back to her senses. I did the only thing I could. I pulled out my dagger. Diana, Becka and Keanna gasped at it, but no-one else seemed bothered by the fact that I carried a weapon. I tossed it to Keanna.

Things could have gone very wrong. Luckily, I have a good throw. Keanna caught it and raised it above her head. I was about to tell her to stab it, but I saw how she was handling it. The Fury screeched in anger and dived...straight into my dagger. She disintegrated into yellow monster dust and slime with a horrible scream. I rushed over. "Are you alright?" I asked concernedly. Keanna placed a hand on her heart, breathing heavily. She was at a loss for words. Diana broke the tense silence. "Ew! I'm covered in monster dust! It's in my hair!" It suddenly occurred to me that Diana could see through the Mist. So could Keanna. We had to get them to Camp Half Blood. Immediately. I locked eyes with Percy, and he understood. But the weirdest part? All the other kids hadn't noticed a thing. Mortals, I thought. So naive. "Come with me, you two," I ordered. Becka put a hand on her hip. "What about me?! I saw that...that freak illusion! Where are you going?" Percy rolled his gorgeous eyes.

"Camp," He said evasively. I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Well, if you're going, Percy baby, I'm sold." She teetered on her heels but stalked determinedly towards me. I looked at Percy. "Time to hail the taxi of eternal torment." He groaned. We'd met them when we were thirteen, and let's just say it wasn't nice. I believe we broke the sound barrier.

We all climbed in the grey cab and it sped away. Keanna seemed to regain some of her composure. "What happened?" she enquired, handing me my dagger. "Why do you carry a weapon?" The question made me laugh. Keanna cracked a smile too. "Y'know all the Greek gods we've been learning about?" Keanna nodded, puzzled. "Well, they're real. Sometimes they go to the mortal world and fall in love. Then they have us." I gestured round the cab. Realisation dawned on Keanna's face. "You mean...half-god?" I nodded. Diana pulled a disgusted face. Becka seemed quite excited.

"See, I'm a daughter of Athena," I explained. She smiled as if she'd guessed it all along. "Percy here is a son of Poseidon."

"Don't Athena and Poseidon have a rivalry?"

"Yeah. We do too, sometimes. 'Cause I'm always right. But yeah, it's a pain." A clap of thunder rolled across the sky. I ignored it. Percy hit me.

"Who am I a daughter of, then?" Keanna asked.

"And me!" chipped in Diana.

"Um, hello?" butted Becka. I sighed. Sometimes I hate being the smart one.

"Keanna...you have to be claimed. Your oddly parent will send a sign. I have no idea about you. Diana...I'm thinking Aphrodite, as you're so into fashion and makeup. Becka..."

"DEFINITELY Aphrodite," she announced. I pulled a hideous face. I was about to break it to her that not everyone gets to be the child of their favourite god, when I saw the hills. The cab stopped abruptly and we clambered about, feeling dizzy.

Chiron met us at the barrier. "New demigods..." he mused. "Come in." As soon as we stepped across the property line, a glow lit up behind us. There was a symbol of a heart above Becka. "YES!" She hollered. "Aphrodite, right?" I shook my head, stunned. Aphrodite changed your outfit and whatnot. If she couldn't be bothered, it was a dove. Never a heart. I looked at Chiron imploringly. I hate not knowing things.

"Eos. That is the symbol of Eos." I almost had a heart attack. Eos...she was cursed to fall in love with every man she met. _That _explained why she was such a flirt. The first child of Eos...

Becka was screaming now. She kept bellowing, "It must be Aphrodite!" whilst Piper's cabin shook their primped heads. Piper was trying not to laugh. Finally, Will Solace from Apollo stepped forwards and announced loudly, "I'll give you a tour," and dragged her away. Percy looked relieved. But the fun wasn't over yet. Diana gasped...and transformed. (Gods, I hate this girl)

She was wearing what Piper wore when she was claimed: simple white dress, gold armbands, posh hair, and makeup. She looked thrilled. No-one even needed to be told but Chiron declared anyway, "Aphrodite." Excitedly she looped her arm through her new cabin-mates and started gossiping about boys. Piper gave me a why-me stare and face-palmed. I smiled sympathically.

Everyone kept staring at Keanna. I took her for a tour to avoid the awkwardness. Percy followed. He kept giving me sly little glances, making me wonder what he was thinking.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed! Here is the next chapter. Somebody commented that I'd rushed it at the claiming part. Sorry! I've tried to add more detail.**

**Percy: You definitely sure you don't own me?**

**Me: No! We've been through this Percy.**

**Annabeth: Shut up, seaweed brain!**

**Me: Thanks Annabeth**

***epic high five***

I walked Keanna over to the creek to start with, just to avoid people. She stared into the water, her expression perplexed.

"I'm confused," She admitted, touching the water. Tiny little ripples lapped the edge of the bank. "I mean, Greek Gods? I've never even heard of them!" I smile sympathetically. I'd never expected Keanna – nice, normal, mortal Keanna to be a demigod, one of us. I began explaining. "You know the stories of the gods – Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, those guys?" She nodded. I glanced nervously at the sky, but thank _Zeus_ (literally) it remained calm. I talked about the gods and explained in fuller detail of the not-so-mythical world we're a part of. She looked just as confused.

"But...what happened to Diana and Becka? Did their parent send a sign?" I nodded. Keanna had struck the truth.

"I don't look like any of the other kids." She blurted suddenly. I stared at her. She blushed darkly. "I mean, Diana looked a lot like her sisters, and I saw your brothers. They look like you. Grey eyes and blonde hair." I pondered this. It wasn't really a question, but it needed answering all the same. As I was about to speak, Keanna spoke again.

"Who's your godly parent?" The question sort of took me by surprise, though it was perfectly reasonable. People usually know better than to ask me personal questions, as it can get pretty ugly. But Keanna was my friend.

"Guess." I challenged her. "Think back to our history lessons. Who do I act like?" Keanna sat and thought quietly. "Athena." She decided. "You're smart; you're sporty, a tad violent..." I chuckled at the last part.

When the commotion had died down, I led Keanna around camp. I showed her the cabins; where we discussed the natures of the gods' children and the pros and cons of their powers; the training arena; where we debated whether a knife (me) or a sword (Keanna) would be easier to fight with; and the climbing wall, where we talked about the lava. She seemed to be calming down. When we reached the pavilion it was just on time for dinner. I carried my full plate to the brazier, scraped in a portion of Greek Salad (mostly the tomatoes) into the flames and muttered, "Athena." The smoke rose into the air. I sniffed – it smelled of sugar and fresh grass and butter and milk, all nice things, but they were slightly sour, almost like they were gone off. Maybe she knew I had chosen to sit on Percy's table that day. I beckoned Keanna, so Percy's table was a lot less empty. I sat beside him, with Tyson on his other side. Opposite us sat a very grown-up looking Grover, Juniper and Keanna. Keanna and Juniper were conversing wildly about flowers and nature. Grover seemed mildly interested in this until the topic switched to boys. He turned to Percy and I, smiling. I could see the bits of aluminium stuck in his teeth. Tactfully I ignored it.

"Together again, huh?" Grover said. I nodded, thinking of our journey.

"Ah," Percy reminisced, "We were twelve, half-battered, travelling across the country as fugitives. Memories..." I laughed at his sentimentality. Grover pulled a sneaky smile onto his features.

"Yeah, I remember the first moment that was a give-away that you had a crush on each other," he said slyly. I stared at him. "What?"

"Going on the tunnel of love with him. You went in arguing, you came out holding hands."

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to bring it up. It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Luckily Percy saved me. "There were spiders. She was shell-shocked." To my infuriation, Grover just grinned.

_3 days later – Keanna's POV (different, right?)_

I woke up in the Big House, where I was gonna sleep until I got claimed. Lying on my bedside table was a necklace. It was silver, pure silver. There were opals embedded in the metal - opals the size of my fingernails. They glittered and gleamed enticingly. Annabeth knocked on my door from outside. I answered in relief. Whenever something weird and confusing happened, I'd ask Annabeth, and she'd patiently explain. The days that she wasn't there, when she went to _Olympus _I'd ask her boyfriend, Percy. He's pretty nice but a bit of a dumbo.

Anyways, I opened the door and let Annabeth in.

"Nice room," She remarked. I shrugged indifferently and led her to the necklace, which I definitely hadn't put there. Annabeth thought hard. I could almost hear the cogs spinning wildly. "I got nothing," She admitted, looking frustrated. I noticed by her face that something was nagging at the back of her mind but she couldn't identify it. "Probably a gift." She muttered, and stalked away. Yep, she was frustrated. It was exactly how she acted during the English and Maths courses at Uni. It seemed a little stupid that Annabeth, who dealt with monsters and knives and attacks, should have to study maths at Uni.

Nevertheless, I fastened the necklace around my neck and got changed into the standard orange t-shirt and jeans (a colour, by the way, that flatters my dark skin). Deciding to have breakfast alone, I checked my schedule as I put some bread in the toaster of my little kitchenette.

_09:00 – Pegasus riding_

_09:30 – Sword fighting_

_10:00 – Foot racing_

_10:30 – Monster maiming_

_11:00 – Archery_

_11:30 – Ancient Greek_

_12:00 – Lunch_

_12:30 – Chariot racing_

_1:00 – Canoeing and kayaking_

_2:00 – Event: Climbing wall. Sign up outside the Big House_

_3:30 – choose an activity _

_4:00 – Free hour_

_5:00 – Dinner_

_5:15 – Capture the Flag_

_5: 45 - Campfire_

_6:00 - Free time_

_11:00 (pm) – the very latest for lights out_

PING! The toast flew out the toaster, hit the wall and fell onto the table. In surprise, I dropped my plate, which smashed immediately. "Holy sh..." I paused. I never let strong emotions control me. Anger wouldn't defeat me. "Shoes." I bent over to clear up the porcelain shards. As I did, I somehow managed to knock over my glass. This, promptly, smashed and spilt water everywhere. Luckily, I managed to clear up before my first activity.

I ran to the stables. A girl was stood waiting for me there. One of Annabeth's friends. P something? Paula? Piper. She had choppy layers of brown hair braided with feathers, which looked simple and pretty. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic; blue, green, brown. Her skin was roughly the same colour as a Native American's – slightly lighter. She smiled as I approached. "Hello! So you're Keanna Barkley, non? Je suis Piper McLean." I noticed the humorous use of French. She encouraged me to stroke the Pegasus – a beautiful palomino with long arced wings. I'm not big on animals but the horse quivered under my touch. "Ah, Jewel likes you!" She praised. Jewel seemed like a perfect name, clearly based from her sapphire eyes. "Now, gently dig your knees into his ribs. He'll do a circle in the air and come down, ok?" I listened to Piper and sure enough, Jewel shot upwards gracefully. Then a gust of wind blew us sideways. I fell down, down, down, screaming shrilly all the way...


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo: You own my heart, babe. *wink***

**Me: But I don't own **_**you.**_

**Leo: Dammit...**

Bright white. It was all I could see. Bright white, blinking in my face. Blinding. I heard voices, distant voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying. The pounding in my ears was too loud. I could feel a thumping in my head, like a woodpecker was drilling through my skull. It was agonising. I couldn't move. I tried to shift my legs. Nothing. My muscles ached and I was faintly sure that there was blood on my arm. I fainted.

When I came round, I could smell lavender. My eyes focused. I was lying in a bed, with a girl watching me anxiously. Piper, from my lesson. What had happened? "_OhThankTheGods!" _Piper breathed, crushing me in a hug. "That was awful!" I inhaled deeply. "What happened?"

Annabeth suddenly came into focus too, a little pink-faced, along with a blond boy I didn't recognise, who was clearly Piper's boyfriend.

"I'll tell you what happened," she said angrily. Was it my imagination, or did she shoot a glare in Piper's direction? "A certain _wind god_-"Yep, it was definitely a glare. "Knocked you off your horse."

I gasped in sheer shock. Piper blushed. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't entirely my fault that we angered Boreas, Zethes, Cal and Khione!"

Just as it seemed Piper and Annabeth were edging towards an, erm, _heated debate,_ Chiron trotted in. He was half stallion.

"I've been having bad luck all day. Now I'm hallucinating." I muttered to no one in particular. Chiron laughed. Then his expression turned serious. He took the necklace from my throat and studied it. He looked confused. "Wha-"he began.

Annabeth interrupted. "I've got it!" she shrieked. "Why didn't I see it before?! This is my entire fault." She looked wretched. Chiron frowned, perplexed. "What is it, then? I can't quite put my finger on it."

Annabeth gulped. "Harmonia. That's the necklace of Harmonia. It was a gift to Harmonia from Cadmus, her husband, on her wedding day. It was formerly Europa's, before she died. It brings misfortune to the possessor. So that means Keanna is..."

I suddenly realised. "My mother." My face felt hot. "Oh god...gods." I fainted again.


End file.
